1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a roller winding roman style shade, and more particularly to a technology that a roman style shade can be controlled by a roller shade to achieve a rise-up or drop-down action with a simple structure and low production cost.
2. Related Art
A roman style shade is also referred to as a “vertical folding shade”. As the name suggests, the roman style shade can be folded layer by layer, to achieve a stronger stereoscopic appeal and luxurious feeling than a full-face roller shade. Moreover, a variety of material or fabric can be chosen for roman style shade and roller shade, which facilitates the matching with the color systems and textures of interior decorations such as the bedding, mounted fabric, and sofa.
The roman style shade can be categorized into a blind/shade structure that needs to use a cord to manually control the winding and unfolding actions thereof and a cordless roman style shade that realizes winding and unfolding with an automatic winding wire grip (including an electric-control elevation mode).
Chinese Patent No. CN201433692Y titled “BLIND USING ROLLER SHADE FOR WINDING ROMAN STYLE SHADE” discloses a blind/shade structure of a double-blanket roman style shade. A technical feature thereof is to dispose more than one limit device at a rear side of a fabric screen, a fixing device located below the last limit device, and an auxiliary beam disposed at an end of the fabric screen. The roller shade includes a shaft rod disposed below a major beam and a screen. An end of the screen is disposed inside the shaft rod, and the other end penetrates the multiple limit devices at the rear side of the roman style shade and is fixed on the fixing device. The limit device generally has more than one limit rod fixed at the rear side of the fabric screen at intervals, two double-snap rings, and an auxiliary rod. The limit rod is opened with a groove, and the fabric screen is fitted in the groove and retained thereby. Two end portions of the limit rod are respectively installed with one double-snap ring. Each double-snap ring is opened with a first groove and a second groove, the first grooves are respectively clamped at the two end portions of the limit rod, and the auxiliary rod is used for positioning by penetrating the second grooves of the two double-snap rings, so that an extending space for the roller shade to pass through is formed between the auxiliary rod and the limit rod.
However, although the technical structure as described above makes it easy for a user to wind or unfold the roman style shade, the technical structure is complicated and many limit devices are needed for positioning, so that not only the overall weight of the roman style shade is increased, but also the fabrication cost is greatly increased, and meanwhile, more elements are adopted, which indicates that the technical product is not environmentally friendly.